Greaser Girls
by lightmel
Summary: Trouble starts when two greaser gals show up and one falls for Ponyboy, the other for Soda, and they fall for them.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Outsiders fic. don't hate me if it's bad. Flames are welcome but not incouraged.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ponyboy, Sodapop, Darry, Steve, Two-Bit, Dally, or Johnny. But I do own Trinity and Elora! YAY ME!!!!!**

Chapter 1

"Let me go!" I struggled to get loose from the Socs. grip.

"Elora!" Trinity shouted.

My name is Elora Savina Patterson. Though most people call me Lor. I have pure red hair that falls to my waist. My eyes are a light shade of blue. I am very small for my age. Usually, fourteen-year-olds are 5' 6", 5' 7", give or take an inch. Me, i'm only 5' 0". I don't really like sports. Well, i've been ice skating since I was five. But other than that, i'm more the girly type. You know, make-up, shopping. Well I don't do much shopping. You see, i'm a greaser. We don't have much money, and by 'we', I mean me and my best friend, Trinity Nichole Smith.

Trinity, or RIn as I call her, is beautiful. She is seventeen and has brown hair that is long enough to reach her shoulderblades. Her eyes the same shade as mine. Her attitude is very different from mine, though. She is more the tomboyish type. She likes sports and all that. And when I say sports, I mean all sports.

Rin ran toward me as I struggled to get loose. Another Soc. came out of no where, and pushed her to the side.

"Rin!" I cried.

"Get away from them!"

I looked up and saw two guys running toward us. The Soc dropped me on the ground, and I looked up, and he smiled, and I blacked out

I woke in a place i'd never been before. I shot up and started to panic. I screamed in fear, and drew my knees close to my body, and folded my arms around them. I herd the door open, but I didn't look up. I just cried. I herd Trinity's calling my name. Somebody sat on the bed next to me. I wondered if it was her or not.

"Elora? Are you okay?" I knew it was her.

"Trinity..."

"Yeah?" she put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm scared."

"Oh honey!" She pulled me into a tight hug, and I just cried.

After a few minutes, I felt a weight on the end of the bed. I looked up. There was a boy, of about my age with brown, greasy hair, sitting on the end of the bed. I whimpered and backed away.

"Lor, it's okay. You probably wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for Ponyboy. And now we have a home. Soda offered me a job, and he said we could stay here." Trinity smiled at me. I looked over at who she called Ponyboy. He smiled at me. He was cute. I liked him. I whiped my eyes with the sleeve of my school uniform, and smiled back. I got loose from Trinity's protective grip, and crawled into his lap. I could tell that he was surprised by my actions, but he wrapped his arms around my small body. I closed my eyes, and he rocked me back and forth, and I drifted into a deep sleep.

**I know it's kind of short, but that's okay, it was longer on the paper! Chapter 2 preview:**

**I looked up. It was Ponyboy. He was asleep. I turned to face him. I looked at him for a moment. After awhile, I worked up the courage, and...**

**That's all for now!**

**Mel**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to give credit to xBeautyintheBreakdown for helping me out alot with my story! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are Elora and Trinity and the plot.**

When I woke up, I was not in the same room as before. I could feel somebody's prtective grip around my shoulders. I looked up. It was Ponyboy. He was asleep. I turned to face him. I looked at him for a moment. After a while, I worked up the courage, and reached up to give him a peck on the cheek. I layed back down on my back, and bent my elbows infront of me and clasped his arm, pretended to sleep. I waited a few moments, and opened one eye to see if he was awake. He was. His brown eyes staring down at me. I opened my eyes completely. I could feel my face turn red as I smiled. He smiled back at me.

"You like me, don't you?" he asked with a smile.

I bit my lower lip. Turning away. I nodded. The heat on my face was blazing. I could feel the tears creep down my face.

"Hey." He spoke to me in a soothing voice that made me want to run out the door and never look back. But I didn't. His protective grip wouldn't let me. He placed two fingers under my chin, forcing me to look at him. He must have seen the tears in my eyes because he looked worried.

"What's wrong?" he sat up and pulled me into his lap. More tears formed in my eyes.

"Yes, I do love you. But I don't know if I can handle it."

"What do you mean?"

I was silent for a moment. I took a deep breath, and began to explain.

"I've had many relationships. More than I could count. I've had my heart broken so many times, only to find out that they only wanted my for my money. I used to be a Soc.A RICH Soc. Then, we went backrupt. I had a boyfriend at the time. I baecame a greaser. One day, we, me and Rin, were jumped by some Socs. But I recognized them. They were some of my best friends. They had turned on me because I wasn't a Soc anymore. A swarm of Socs formed and as I scanned the crowd, I saw by boyfriend. I watched as he just stood there and watched me get beat up by my ex-friends. We were beaten. He broke up with me days later." Ponyboy was in awe. I continued. "I don't know if I can handle it." I could feel a tear run down my face. Ponyboy whiped it away.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. I didn't know how to answer. I sat there staring at him for a long while. Afraid to answer.

"Yes, I do..."

"Then would you like to give it a shot"

I smiled at him. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

He nodded.

"I'd love to." I gave him a peck on the cheek and fell asleep in his arms.

**It's short, I know, but my friend kind of has what I wrote(she wanted to read like really bad) and I kind of had to type off the top of my head, and to tell you the truth I like this version better!**

**Mel**


End file.
